Bring Your Artistry
by lborgia88
Summary: In the wake of the jigokillers' attack, a rift has grown between Ken and Jun and there's a new man in her life, but Joe is determined to make everything right again –before Christmas Day.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for the Gift Exchange organized by Amethyst at Gatchamania dot net, where participants submitted "gift" requests (for fics or art) that were then distributed anonymously among the participants. I received the request "I'd like a 'Jun's new man who will make Ken and Joe jealous' type of fic." As it turned out, the "gift" I wrote was for Springie. Thanks for the inspiration, Springie!

* * *

Bring your Artistry

Joe walked towards the door of the Snack J, glad to trade the chill and dampness that was Utoland in early December for some light, warmth and a cup of coffee. Christmas was rapidly approaching, as signs in shop windows all up and down the street pointedly reminded him, and normally he'd be feeling the holiday spirit.

He _loved_ Christmas –more, in fact, than he was comfortable letting on. He was buoyed by his dim memories of the magic of Santa and gifts that appeared beneath a tree, to be opened while his smiling parents looked on, everything fuzzy in that aura of warmth and security lent by ritual and tradition. Even if he didn't talk about it, the holiday always reaffirmed just what really mattered to him –family.

Gathering together with Dr. Nambu, Ken, Jun, Jinpei and Ryu for one peaceful day amid familiar, festive decorations –the tree always in the same place, always with the same star on top (slightly shabbier each year but not-to-be-replaced!)- reminded him just what he personally was defending from Galactor and made the danger, the struggle and the sacrifice throughout the rest of the year all worthwhile. No matter what, there would always be Christmas, a day of peace, joy and family. On that day, he could truly believe that he and his new family –they _were_ family- would yet see a multitude more of Christmases whereas Galactor would surely go down in defeat –maybe even before the next Christmas came!

Yes, normally he'd be feeling some holiday cheer. But this year…

At least it wasn't raining hard today, but nevertheless a pall of grey seemed to hang over everything, sucking warmth and hope from the world. But then, it still wasn't that many days ago that they'd been battling the jigokillers. It still wasn't that many days ago that they'd been, if not literally then certainly emotionally, forced to kill Jun.

In the days since, he'd concluded that Jun understood what they'd done, more easily even than Joe himself –he, after all, had initially punched Ken out for being willing to do it. She understood why they'd had to light the field of jigokillers ablaze despite knowing that she was probably trapped inside one of those giant flowers. They were the only ones who could save the world from Galactor.

No, that wasn't the problem. He was also sure she understood why they all still felt sick with guilt nevertheless. What she seemingly didn't understand was why, when they'd finally found her and rescued her from imminent death in a Galactor base, Ken hadn't embraced her or kissed her or… anything. Instead, he'd coldly reprimanded her and then, of all things, _smacked her._

Joe wasn't sure he understood it himself. Or maybe he did; Ken was the one he'd known the longest and knew best and he could sense how much inner turmoil lurked within him, twisted up with duty, discipline and repression. Maybe Jun could perceive all that too, but after what she'd gone through –she'd nearly _died,_ and horribly- he didn't think it unreasonable of her to hope for some outward show at last of the feelings that they all knew Ken harbored for her somewhere deep inside. And she'd gotten nothing. Worse than nothing, really.

Ken had been a mess in the days after they'd burned the field of jigokillers; Joe could sense that he'd been grappling bitterly with the fact that his duty as leader of the Team had overridden his feelings for Jun and that he had no idea how to solve that harsh dilemma. Joe wasn't entirely sure if Ken could find a balance, but he was certain that there was a better solution than the one Ken had chosen in that moment when Jun had turned to him, her face so open and alight with hope and joy, only to…

Hell, it had been painful to _watch._ But Joe knew one other thing for certain –Ken needed to take active measures to try to make things better between Jun and him. She'd uttered no protest or complaint about what Ken had done, but in the days since she'd been a whole lot quieter and more coldly distant. Jun was the heart of the Team, and the aura of sadness and inward pensiveness that hung about her now was a contagion for gloom, affecting them all.

Joe's mind was weighed down with these thoughts as he neared the door to the Snack J. Jun might well be finally giving up on Ken for good, Joe thought. Ken needed to do… _something_ to make things right again. Damn it, he thought, if Ken didn't do something, this was going to leave a rift and tension within the family and it was going to ruin Christmas. This would never do! If necessary, he would just have to prod or even coerce Ken into action. Maybe even right now, if Ken was here at the J.

He pushed open the door and went inside.

It was late afternoon -too late for lunch and too early for anything else- and therefore it was fairly empty inside, but that suited Joe's mood just fine. Out of the corner of one eye he registered Jun's presence on the far side of the room by the stage, along with a few other people, doing something musical, the murmur of discussion and random guitar strumming, keyboard plinking and drum tapping suggesting a rehearsal of some sort. But he made a beeline for the bar, where Ryu was sitting on a stool across from Jinpei.

Ken wasn't here.

Joe slumped down on a stool, leaning his elbows on the bar and acknowledging Ryu and Jinpei's existence with a brief nod. He noted with approval that Jinpei was pouring him a mug of coffee without even needing to be asked. Joe's thoughts turned towards the Christmas shopping that he hadn't been in the mood to do yet but which couldn't be put off for much longer. Jinpei was easy, Joe thought –some cool comics or the hottest new video games would make him happy. So was Ryu –anything that was either enjoyably edible or related to fishing and boating would have him smiling on Christmas morning.

Ken and Jun were the trickier ones, requiring a lot more thought, and never more so than this year when he didn't know _what_ could bring them any Christmas joy –or at least, not anything he could give them that would.

But just at that moment, Jun laughed, sufficiently merry peals to carry across the room and strike Joe with their very unfamiliarity; when had she last sounded that carefree? He turned his head to look towards the stage. He couldn't see Jun's face as she'd her back to the room but she was leaning towards some guitar-slinging musician guy with curly, blond hair and clearly reacting to something he'd just said. But Joe could see that she was resting her hand on the guy's arm and he could also see the guy's face, aglow with interest and his eyes searching hers intently… The guy said something Joe couldn't hear and Jun tossed her hair playfully, shrugging one shoulder but keeping her hand touching the guy's arm –bare, as he was wearing a t-shirt.

Joe wasn't liking one bit what he was seeing. Since when did Jun laugh like that for anyone except… Actually, Joe wasn't sure she'd ever sounded that happy even when responding to Ken. Or at least, not in a long time. But who the hell was this guy, wondered Joe indignantly, to think he could just waltz in here and start flirting with the Swan? Joe's eyes narrowed with contempt as he quickly evaluated the interloper. He seemed tall and in decent shape. He had a face, Joe grudgingly conceded, configured along lines most would likely consider handsome –though maybe his nose was kind of pointy. He had a scarf looped around his neck, like something an Andean peasant would wear, he sported a bunch of woven and leather wrist bands, and the faded design on his t-shirt featured the name of some rock festival and a large round peace symbol. Joe's lip curled in a sneer. Artsy wuss, he concluded witheringly. Jun couldn't possibly have any interest in a guy like that –not when she had fine examples of _real _men around. Science Ninjas, no less!

So then why, Joe wondered, was she so close to the guy that she was practically whispering in his ear? _What_ was she saying? He couldn't hear, but it made the blond guy take Jun's hand –the one that wasn't touching him- and hold it in his for a moment. Joe glanced to his side at Ryu and Jinpei but they were apparently oblivious to the disturbingly intimate-looking scene that was going on over by the stage.

Then a touch of cold air wafted over him and he turned his head the other way, towards the door. It was ajar, held open by Ken, and his face matched the bleak weather that framed him in the doorway.

He was staring at Jun.

Joe wondered how long he'd been standing there. Thirty seconds would have sufficed for him to take in what Joe himself had seen and Ken's wide eyes and clenched jaw betrayed that he had indeed.

For a fleeting moment Joe feared Ken was going to step back outside and close the door. A wall of resigned despair had been surrounding him for days now whenever he was around Jun and from her vantage, she couldn't see him and wouldn't even know he'd been here.

Come on, Ken, thought Joe, trying to catch his eye. _Get in here. Do something about this!_

As if Joe had spoken aloud, Ken looked over towards the bar now and spotted him. To Joe's relief, Ken then came his way, quietly shutting the door behind him. Over by the stage, Jun had picked up her guitar and seemed to be demonstrating something to the blond guy, who was listening and nodding, and to the other musicians.

Yes, thought Joe, maybe this was just the situation needed to spark Ken out of his torpor and into action, namely intimidating that musician-dweeb to stay the hell away from _his_ girl. Joe was more than ready to be his second in that endeavor! But all Ken did was walk over to the bar, without another glance at the stage, and sit beside Joe.

Ryu peered around Joe to smile a greeting at their leader who, Joe perceived with concern, had an unfocused, inward gaze and slight sag to his shoulders.

"He needs coffee, Jinpei," said Joe, before Jinpei could speak, "Get him some."

"Actually, Jinpei," said Ken, not quite meeting his eyes, "I could really use a bite to eat. Didn't get a chance to buy groceries yet this week…"

The code words for "Can you put it on my tab?"

Jinpei swallowed, his mouth tightening.

"You heard him," said Joe, frowning, "Make him a sandwich or something."

"Got some delivery flights scheduled for tomorrow though," added Ken, looking relieved that Jinpei had taken Joe's hint to can the usual harangue about the size of Ken's tab and had begun procuring the various sandwich components from below the counter.

"So," said Ken casually to Jinpei –very casually, in fact, "What's going on with…"

He shrugged in the direction of the stage. Well, this was a start, thought Joe.

"Sis has put together a band," said Jinpei, sliding a plate with a sandwich towards Ken, "She says she wants to get a cooler scene and some more action going on around here over Christmas when lots of people are out of school and stuff, to increase business."

"That's right," said Ryu with a small laugh, "She's even got me agreeing to work here as a bartender in the evenings."

"You'll be working for tips only, remember," said Jinpei hastily, "We're not paying you anything."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryu, "I'll be oozing charm –girls will be throwing their money at me."

Joe tried to suppress a snort of derision. It was all too clear how Jun had talked him into the gig.

"_I _said she should ask you, Bro, but-" Jinpei suddenly seemed to reconsider his words. An awkward silence prevailed, softened only by the random bits of music drifting over from the stage.

And now, by a whiff of… patchouli?

"Hey Jinpei," said a voice from close behind them. Joe, Ken and Ryu all turned to look.

It was the blond guy.

Ken's face went stiff like a mask; Ryu gave him a vague nod; Joe scowled.

"What's up, Nick?" said Jinpei,

"Could you make Jun a hot chocolate?" the guy asked, "With whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, cinnamon and all that –you know, just the way she likes it."

"Sure," replied Jinpei, and "Nick" immediately began digging in his pocket.

"If it's for Sis, you don't have to-" began Jinpei, but he was cut off.

"It's my treat to her," said Nick with a smile, putting a twenty on the counter, "And make one for me too."

As Jinpei began making change from the till, he added "You're going to be seeing a lot of me around here, and the last thing I want to be is a mooch."

Joe's scowl deepened.

As Jinpei handed Nick his change, he gave a couple dollars back to the kid. "A tip," he said, "You work hard around here."

Jinpei was practically beaming. Joe could feel his own face shifting now from scowl to full-on glare as the uppity irritant in their midst received the head-to-toe survey he'd give a goon before deciding where to plant a shuriken. Ryu shifted uncomfortably on his stool. Ken seemed to have turned to stone.

"Uh," said Jinpei quickly, his smile vanishing as he glanced around, "Let me introduce you, Nick. These guys are some regulars here too."

Introductions were made; Ryu managed a smile and Ken nodded stiffly but Joe saw no reason to cease his intense glare. Refraining from hitting the smarmy twit would be his sole concession to the social niceties.

Jinpei busied himself with his beverage preparations. As Joe endeavored to radiate intimidation, he noted with dismay that Ken was just staring morosely at his partially-eaten sandwich. But the clueless Nick seemed oblivious to his far-from-friendly reception and just leaned with one elbow against the counter and smiled cheerfully at no one in particular.

"I'm going to be helping Jun out around here over the holidays," he announced after a moment, breaking the silence, "Until classes start up again in January."

"Classes where?" asked Ken, and Joe could tell he was hoping the answer would be "very, very far away."

No such luck.

"Oh, here at Utoland U.," he said, "But I'm doing a joint major –History and Poli Sci- and that keeps me busy."

Joe sipped his coffee, trying not to smirk. Could the guy be any _more_ useless? If Ken would just _talk _to Jun, turn those big blue eyes on her and flash some Gatchaman charisma…

"But till then, Jun and I have big plans to really get some entertainment going around here. She's got some great ideas for special events and-"

Jinpei slid two hot chocolates Nick's way, one all dolled up in what was apparently Jun's favorite way. Joe glared at Nick again as he picked up the mugs.

"Thanks, Jinpei," Nick said, adding "So, when do you want your next guitar lesson?"

Jinpei's eyes brightened. "Hey, how about tomorrow?"

Nick smiled. "I'll be here," he said, turning away to head back to the stage.

"Guitar lessons?" chuckled Ryu, "That's a laugh."

"_Some_ of us plan ahead," retorted Jinpei, "Everyone knows girls dig guys who-"

Ken abruptly pushed his stool back and stood up. Belated dismay flickered across Jinpei's face.

"Got things to do, guys," Ken said quietly and, before anyone could add anything, turned to walk to the door.

He hadn't finished his sandwich.

"Ooh," cooed Jun, from over by the stage, "You're so sweet, Nick."

Joe watched her accept her treat and then kiss Nick on the cheek.

_Oh shit, _thought Joe, and he sighed. Jinpei hastily poured him more coffee.

0000000000

Joe pushed open the door of the Snack J and paused, releasing a torrent of rock music, a bright swirl of multi-colored stage lights and the din of a partying crowd into the night air outside.

It was a Thursday night and the place was jammed. And jamming.

"There's a $5 cover charge," said a girl he'd never seen before who was manning the entrance from a small podium.

Since when? Joe thought, but he was too bemused to argue. Besides, tonight his wallet was swelled with some fresh winnings.

And besides, the girl was pretty.

He'd been out of town, competing in an endurance rally, but no sooner had he arrived back in Utoland, he'd made a beeline here. He badly wanted to find out what had been going on in his absence. Was that intruder, Nick, still around or had Ken driven him off and patched things up with Jun? Remembering Ken's demeanor the last time he'd seen him, though, he feared the worst.

Apparently one thing that had been going on was that the Snack J had become a damned popular night spot! He handed over the cash and let the girl stamp his hand with a little red "J."

"'J' for Joe," she said. She had a nice smile too, but-

"How do you know my name?" he asked, eyes narrowing, but she only smiled mysteriously and turned her attention to processing the half a dozen new arrivals now coming in behind him. But the music and crowd were so loud she might not have heard him.

He had to maneuver through elbow-to-elbow people to make his way over to the bar and the area towards the stage was a frenzy of flailing arms and frenetic dancing. But then he saw who the band playing consisted of –Jun and Nick with guitars, and the girl keyboardist and drummer guy he'd seen rehearsing with them before.

He had to admit, they sounded pretty good.

Was Ken here? He started looking around. He spotted Ryu behind the bar, churning out drinks, and Jinpei running trays of them back and forth to the tables and booths, but there was no sign of Ken. In addition to the light show, the place was also festooned with Christmas themed decorations and posters promoting various upcoming events were all over the walls. Jun and her crew sure had been busy here while he was gone.

He caught the Owl's eye, who waved a greeting.

"Hey, Ryu," he said, having to shout to be heard, "I'll take a beer."

He got his beer promptly. He even tipped Ryu. Hell, it was Christmastime…

"You seen Ken?" he shouted.

"He was here way earlier," shouted back Ryu, "But he didn't stay very long." Ryu gave him a meaningful look.

Joe could take a hint. He drank his beer, but then began the slow navigation back towards the door –even more difficult now. Three people stepped on his feet, two elbowed him, and one guy even flailed an arm into his head.

"Watch what you're doing, you freak!" snapped Joe but his voice was lost in the noise.

What kind of crazy scene did Jun have going here, anyway? He'd take bullets before he'd ever be seen dancing like this in public.

Someone touched his arm. "Hi, I'm on break now," a voice said, mouth up to his ear, "Want to dance?"

It was the girl from the podium, now looking at him hopefully. She had such warm brown eyes…

"Uh," said Joe, alarmed to realize his manly dignity might not, after all, be unassailable…

But duty called.

"There's somewhere I have to be," he replied, leaning in close, "Take a rain check?" He smiled.

She shrugged but smiled back and, with a little wave, made her way into the dancing throng.

Joe stared over all their heads, now watching Jun on the stage. She wasn't wearing her civvies shirt, he realized, and the shirt she had on in its stead looked a whole lot more low-cut.

_That_ was against Team policy, he thought, glowering. Not like Jun at all…

She and Nick were close together and even as they both played on, Joe could see she was saying something to him, smiling a flirty smile. Nick laughed and then gazed out at the audience.

For an instant, his eyes met Joe's.

Joe frowned and turned away hastily, making his way again towards the door. On his way out, someone handed him a promo flyer but he just stuffed it into his pocket without a glance.

This was all getting way out of hand. He needed to go and talk some sense into Ken.

_Before it was too late._

0000000000

Joe pulled up outside Ken's shack at his airfield. There was light in some of the windows, so he knew Ken was in there. He never bothered to knock here; he just walked in.

But for the first time ever, the door was locked.

"Hey, Ken!" he yelled, rapping sharply on the door with his knuckles, "Open up –I know you're in there!"

After half a minute, during which Joe contemplated removing Ken's doorknob with his gun's drill attachment, the door opened.

Ken didn't look happy to see him, but at least he looked irritated and impatient instead of depressed. That was better than the last time Joe had seen him.

"Look," said Joe, not giving him a chance to say anything, "You've got to do something! Do you realize that wimp, Nick, is at the Snack J right now, making eyes at Jun? And it looks like he might actually be getting somewhere!"

Ken didn't say anything so Joe stepped forward, expecting Ken to make way for him.

Except Ken didn't budge and remained blocking the entrance to his shack.

"Come on," said Joe, rolling his eyes with exasperation, "You can get rid of him. Hell, I'll gladly help you there, but _you've_ got to talk to Jun. Just apologize to her and stuff –girls _like it_ when guys grovel a little- 'cause right now she thinks you're a hard-ass jerk. Show her you care! Kiss her! Give her _something_ to go on, and everything can go back to normal."

Ken's face had been impassive during this impassioned tirade, but now his eyes looked… tired.

"Normal?" he said, a bitter edge to his words, "You mean, normal until the _next _time I have to kill her to save the world?"

"She understands about all _that!"_ retorted Joe, "She's a Science Ninja too! It's the part about you _hitting her_ that she doesn't get!"

"It might be the other way around for me," said Ken quietly, staring at his feet now.

"_Everybody_ knows you've got feelings for her," continued Joe, ignoring him, "Including her, but even a girl as loyal as Jun needs an actual demonstration now and then –and you sure blew what could have been the perfect opportunity! One that would have kept her smiling happily to herself for _months_ –maybe even until we finally win this damned war!"

Ken put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them.

"Who the hell knows when this war will end, Joe? I sure don't. Maybe… maybe she's better off with someone in a different line from us, someone more… artistic. I don't know…" His words trailed off.

Joe bristled with indignation.

"Where's 'artistic' going to get you when Galactor's pillaging your city? What would a guy like Nick do? Sing to the goons? Recite a poem? Paint a watercolor landscape on the side of their mecha?"

Ken stared at him blankly.

"And besides," added Joe, "Who says _we're_ not artistic?"

"Joe, we kill people and destroy stuff."

"Yes, but they're _enemies_ –and we look damned good while we do it. _That's true art!"_

But Ken was having none of this, and he reached for the door to close it.

"I'm tired, Joe, and I've got stuff to do… aviation paperwork," he said, and then his voice turned emphatic. "I appreciate the concern, but just stay out of this_, okay?"_

It was not okay, but Joe recognized a dismissal when he heard one.

"Oh, we'll just see about that…" he said over his shoulder as he walked off towards his car.

"I'm serious, Joe!" Ken shouted after him, "You stay out of this!"

Like hell I will, thought Joe, digging in his pocket for his keys. He found the promo flyer from the Snack J.

"Christmas Eve Extravaganza!" it read, "Bring your Artistry!"

"Gah!" said Joe with a sneer, crumpling it up and tossing it onto the ground.

In that moment, he knew exactly what his Christmas gift to Ken was going to be –he was going to get rid of Nick. After all, elimination of enemies _was_ his art. And, it would be a gift to Jun too, whether or not she would immediately appreciate that fact.

Oh yes, he would see to it that this would be a merry Christmas after all! Even if he didn't have too much time left in which to achieve this. He would see to it somehow that come Christmas morning, when they all gathered together around the tree, Jun would be sitting beside Ken just like she always did, her eyes shining with that special warmth she reserved only for him. And Ken would have that embarrassed-but-happy glow of contentment that he only seemed to permit himself that one day of the year.

Christmas day was sacred, thought Joe. Too bad for you, Nick.

But he would have to be subtle, he concluded, now driving down the road away from the airfield and heading for his trailer. It wasn't like he could just shoot this enemy or beat the crap out of him.

And he had to admit, subtlety wasn't exactly his usual MO, but he would figure something out, he was sure.

0000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was still trying to figure something out the next day. It was late morning, and he'd decided to go to the Snack J, firstly to observe his quarry –Nick- in the hope that he would discover a weakness or flaw that he could exploit, and secondly to get some coffee. Nick was there and so were Jun and the rest of the band, as they were rehearsing.

"Hey Jinpei, I'll take a refill on my coffee!" he called across the room from the booth where he was sitting. He had to sit in a booth today, as he was, thirdly, in the process of dismantling and cleaning the shotgun he kept under the bed in his trailer, and he needed space to spread the pieces around.

This also positioned him closer to the stage. While he tried to think of a better plan, he could at least endeavor to project some menacing intimidation Nick's way by making it clear what sort of men Jun _normally_ associated with.

In fact, Nick was looking his way right now. Joe seized the opportunity to fix him with an intense stare, while rubbing gun oil over the stock and barrel.

That's right, he thought, meeting Nick's eyes. A wuss like you wouldn't last three seconds in _our_ world. You have no place here.

Nick's eyebrows rose slightly. Joe took this as a sign he'd gotten the message. Repressing a smirk, he held out his empty mug to Jinpei, who was approaching him with a coffee pot.

Joe glanced over at him again, and caught Nick still staring at him. Something like guilt flickered over Nick's face and he quickly turned his attention back to his guitar-playing.

Jinpei refilled his mug, remarked to Joe that he'd better not leave a mess on the table 'cause _he_ wasn't going to clean up after him, and then went back to the bar.

Hmm, thought Joe, as he began reassembling his shotgun. Everyone knew that musician types were all druggies and lowlifes of one kind or another. So were Liberal Arts majors, Joe figured. If he did some investigating, _surely_ he could turn up some dirt that would put Jun off Nick for good: a drug habit, a history of rampant promiscuity, a live-in girlfriend he'd neglected to mention –something like that. Maybe an anonymous tip to the police could get him busted for drug possession –Joe didn't doubt the guy would have _something_ incriminating in his place. Maybe he ought to find out where Nick lived and covertly search the place himself.

If only he could find evidence that Nick was affiliated with Galactor! Then he really could kill him. Hell, if that were the case, _Jun_ might even kill him.

Maybe he was involved with Galactor _and _he was a cyborg too.

No. Joe shook his head ruefully. That was the kind of thing that only happened to him.

The rehearsal seemed to have come to an end for that day. No doubt Jun needed to start getting ready for the lunch crowd that would be arriving soon. Joe scowled, watching Jun squeeze Nick's hand and give him yet another kiss on the cheek, saying "See you tonight!"

Sickening. That guy was utterly unworthy of the Swan.

Joe was cradling his now-fully-reassembled weapon in his arms. Nick had to walk past Joe's booth on his way out and, as he approached, Joe fixed him with one last glare and, for a brief instant, trained the barrel on him.

Nick's eyes widened perceptibly.

That's right, thought Joe smugly as he watched him head for the door and leave. I'm on to you. You just wait…

But now Jun's voice cut into his happy thoughts.

"Joe, you've got gun cleaner and oil all over the table." She had her hands on her hips. "Did you have to bring that thing _here_ to do this?"

Joe shrugged. "Never know when I might need to do some pest control."

Jun frowned. "The cleaning supplies are under the bar –Jinpei will show you where."

Joe ignored the implied directive.

"What do you know about this guy Nick?" he asked pointedly, "He's around this place all the time lately –kind of suspicious if you ask me. What's his angle?"

Jun's eyes flashed.

"Is _that_ was this is all about?" she demanded, her voice turning sharp.

"There are a lot of creeps in this world, Jun, and some of them-"

"I can do whatever I want," she retorted, "Whether or not _you_ approve."

"Well I sure don't approve of-"

"Oh, what are you going to do, Joe? _Smack me in the face?" _She was glaring.

Okay, _that_ was uncalled for, thought Joe, but somehow he couldn't think of a response.

"Mind your own business!"

With that, she turned and stalked off towards the stairs that led to her and Jinpei's apartment.

Joe sighed. That hadn't gone so well. And pretty much the same thing Ken had told him too: don't interfere.

But he still had every intention of discovering the dirt on Nick. Jun would be _thanking_ him – with any luck, before Christmas morning dawned- and so would Ken!

0000000000

Thank goodness for student directories, thought Joe as he stared up at the large apartment building a few blocks from campus that he now knew was Nick's place of residence. What he didn't know, unfortunately, was whether or not Nick was currently at home.

He decided he'd better stake the place out and just watch who came and went for a bit. He sat on a bench across the street from the building's entrance, reading a student newspaper that he was ready to hold up over his face if Nick came by and generally trying to blend in. Fortunately, there were student types his age wandering around, even though there weren't any classes going on, so he didn't look too out of place.

It got dark too early in December he thought, glancing up at the dimming sky. It looked like it might rain too. He began tapping one foot impatiently…

He sat there for a half an hour before he got an answer to his question –Nick appeared in the door way of the apartment building. Joe yanked the newspaper up over his face. A moment later, he carefully peered around it and saw that Nick had gone walking down the street.

This was the chance he'd been waiting for! All he had to do now was find apartment 309 within the building and use Ninja stealth to get inside it without leaving any sign he'd been there.

But then a new thought occurred to him –where was Nick going? It was a Sunday night and the Snack J was closed now.

He decided that he would follow Nick –he could always double back later and search his apartment once he'd learned where Nick was going.

As it turned out, he followed Nick all the way to the St. Legis Hotel.

What the hell would Nick be doing _here,_ wondered Joe, staring around the ornate splendor that was the lobby of Utoland's most expensive hotel, concealing himself behind a marble pillar.

Maybe he was a drug dealer, or at least a courier, Joe thought hopefully. Nick was walking towards a cluster of elevators, and then he got inside one and its door closed. With that, Joe emerged from hiding and ran over in time to watch the glowing dots above the door that marked the elevator car's ascension. It stopped on the 15th floor.

Thank goodness it was dark, thought Joe, ten minutes later. Now he was crouched on the outside ledge that ran around the fifteenth floor of the hotel. He was in birdstyle too –a precaution in case he fell, as he could then use his cape's wings to glide.

But if luck was on his side tonight, whoever Nick was visiting would not have closed their curtains yet. He began to carefully and silently make his way along the ledge, pausing to peer surreptitiously into every window that he could.

He was halfway around the building, at a corner suite, when he spotted Nick through a window whose curtains hadn't been pulled fully closed though an inner curtain of very sheer fabric muted Joe's view somewhat.

But he had no doubt that it was Nick he was seeing. Nick was standing in a room that looked like a drawing room, complete with fancy chandeliers and a grand piano. But Joe's attention was riveted to the person Nick was talking to –a woman with long blond hair who was sitting in a chair. Unfortunately, the position of her chair was such that Joe could only see most of the back of her head and only a slight portion of her face.

Nick seemed to be explaining something –he was doing all the talking- while making entreating hand gestures. Lip-reading was out –the sheer inner curtain made Nick's face too fuzzy.

After a few minutes, though, the woman stood up and walked into an adjoining room, beckoning for Nick to follow her –and Joe still hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet.

He quickly moved along the ledge, towards the windows of the adjoining room –but all their curtains were completely pulled and he could see nothing. He checked all the other available windows for the suite –none had open curtains.

And then it started to rain.

Joe went back to the previous window and crouched there, seething in frustration as raindrops beaded his visor and made it even harder to see. And as the minutes went by, there was still nothing to observe. Nick and the woman didn't come back to the drawing room.

He gave up. Another ten minutes, and he was back inside the hotel and back in his civvies –and standing in a corridor of the 15th floor. The suite that he had been watching, the one where Nick was right now, was number 1505.

So, a few minutes later, he approached the main desk in the lobby, carrying a small box he'd fished out of a trash can –it was empty, but no one knew that except him.

"I've got a delivery to take up to Suite 1505," he told a desk clerk in a brisk and business-like tone, "Could you tell me the name of the person staying there so I can verify I'm delivering it to the correct recipient?"

"1505?" said the clerk, but he stammered as he said it, "You've made some mistake. There's no one staying in 1505 right now."

"Sorry about that," said Joe, and he walked away, thinking…

He definitely wanted to search Nick's apartment now!

He was damp from the rain, cold and cursing to himself by the time he got back to the apartment building near the university, but the hallway outside Nick's apartment door was empty and it proved to be short work to pick the door's lock with some of the attachments on his cable gun.

The lights were off, so he kept them that way, but in the dim light coming through the window from the streetlights outside, he could see that the place was a disappointingly typical-looking studio apartment for a young male occupant –clutter all over the desk, an unmade bed, clothes on the floor and dirty dishes in the sink.

Actually, thought Joe, it looked a lot like Ken's place.

He decided to start with the desk. There was a large unmarked envelope sitting on it so he picked it up and walked over to the window where the light would better enable him to examine its contents.

Glossy brochures and photographs…

It was a press kit for the world famous rock band, the Demon 5.

Well, this was no use, thought Joe disgustedly. He would start digging through drawers and the closet. Damn it, he'd find something –and hopefully something that would explain what the hell Nick had been doing at the hotel.

That business was looking increasingly sinister. Didn't that female Galactor commander that Ken and Dr. Nambu encountered a few months ago on the mag lev train have long, blond hair? Why wouldn't the desk clerk admit there was someone staying in suite 1505? He actually looked _scared_ when Joe had asked him about it.

Movement caught Joe's eye then, and he glanced out the window. Down on the sidewalk, revealed in the streetlights' glow, was Nick and he was rapidly approaching the entrance to the apartment building.

Shit!

Joe hastily stuffed the envelope's contents back inside and placed it back on the desk and then he left the apartment, locking the door again behind him. The third floor corridor he was standing in now lacked any corners that he could hide behind. Nick was going to appear here any second now, but was he going to emerge from the elevator or from the door at the end of the corridor that was marked "stairs"? He had to decide quick!

Nick was a wuss, Joe concluded, he'd take the elevator up.

So he himself would take the stairs down.

Joe was halfway down the stairs when he realized someone else was coming up and before he could do anything about it, he found himself practically face to face with Nick.

Damn it, thought Joe, his mind racing… What to do?

Nick glanced at him curiously. "Hey, don't I know you-"

"Heh, small world," muttered Joe quickly, not pausing at all or looking at Nick; he just kept on walking down the stairs.

There were a few dozen apartments at least in this building. Joe prayed Nick would believe that he had just happened to be visiting somebody else who lived in one of them.

But again, he cursed to himself as left the building and stalked off towards the street where he'd parked his car.

And it was _still_ raining.

He was so close, and he'd nearly blown it. He was certain now that Nick was not the harmless college kid he purported to be. There was something fishy going on for sure.

The trick was going to be marshalling proof that would convince Jun. Joe knew that she was ticked with him now, so only solid evidence of Nick's sliminess was going to fly with her.

But Christmas was only five days away now. He was running out of time!

0000000000

Two days later, Joe was sitting at the bar in the Snack J. As had become the norm, the place was crowded, Jun's band was playing, and people were dancing. He was still running out of time in his mission to eliminate Nick and bring about a reconciliation between Jun and Ken before Christmas morning. He'd even gone and bought some contingency presents for them –nothing he was all that excited about but it was beginning to dawn on him that he might have taken on a mission that he couldn't accomplish and that his real "gift" to them might not be possible.

Just an hour earlier, secure in the knowledge that Nick would be occupied playing in the band here at the J, he'd infiltrated Nick's apartment a second time and this time he'd searched it thoroughly.

He'd found nothing. Or at least nothing that would help him tarnish Nick in Jun's eyes. It was no use telling her that Nick was a slob. Ken was one too.

He sighed.

Ryu handed him a beer.

Ken, naturally, was nowhere in sight. Joe didn't think he'd spent time here at all since that day they were introduced to Nick. While Joe could fully understand the desire to keep one's dignity and not be seen as a loser, Joe couldn't help but feel that Ken was being a bit… gutless. He should be here –fighting for his girl!

After all, thought Joe, it wasn't like _he _was having any luck in his efforts on Ken's behalf.

And Jun was pretty mad, he reflected –at both of them now. A mere "I'm sorry," wasn't going to cut it -Ken would have to do something a lot more dramatic.

But Ken wasn't here.

And he'd found nothing in Nick's apartment. No drugs, no women's underwear, no communiqués with the Galactor logo on them…

It was beyond frustrating!

He craned his neck to glare at the cause of his growing anger and impatience –Nick- who was over on the stage beside Jun, strumming away on his damned guitar.

Nick looked up and caught his eyes –and damned if the bastard didn't smirk at him!

Joe wanted to fling his beer across the room at him –he wouldn't miss!- so pissed off was he at his enemy's smugness, as if he knew that Joe was failing in his mission and that he was worming his way ever further into Jun's affections…

Damn, he thought; he had to get out of here before he really did hurl something at Nick, and he'd have a hard time justifying that to Jun. In fact, the thought of abandoning subtlety completely in favor of beating the crap out of Nick was starting to seem increasingly appealing.

He was getting desperate.

He made his way through the crowd, seething inwardly, and heading for the door.

But suddenly the girl with the nice smile and the warm brown eyes stood before him.

"Hi Joe, ready to give me that dance you promised?"

Her timing couldn't have been worse.

Crap, he thought, he had promised her a dance, hadn't he? But dancing was the _last_ thing in the world he felt like attempting -and especially now! No matter how pretty she was, he was still in a terrible mood and he still hated dancing.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I can't right now."

Disappointment flickered briefly across her face but she hid it well.

"Okay," she said, but nevertheless Joe felt like a jerk, and an idiot.

But he needed to go find Ken. Getting him to do _something_ –hell, almost _anything_ at this point- was Joe's only chance of seeing things made right again in his family before Christmas morning.

He wouldn't give up yet.

He left and headed for his car, and then drove straight to Ken's airfield –driving way too fast, really, but he didn't care and speeding made him feel better.

Ken's door was locked again. Again, he had to bang on it and yell because Ken took his damned sweet time opening it and letting him in.

Though at least this time, Ken let him in.

Joe wasted no time on preambles.

"You have to talk to Jun!" he yelled, waving his arms, "If I have to watch that worthless pissant cozying up to Jun for one more minute, I swear I'm going to stick him full of shuriken 'cause he-"

"Shut up, Joe. I have a plan."

"-pisses me off worse than any goon ever has and…"

Joe suddenly paused and his eyes lit up with hope.

"You have a plan? What is it? How can I help? Tell me what-"

"You can help," declared Ken, giving him a shove towards the door, "By going home and staying out of trouble."

That didn't sound like much of a plan to Joe. He searched Ken's face, hoping to see that fighting spirit that had been missing for so many days now but what he saw looked more like… fear.

Ken was pale, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched tightly.

"I want to help," said Joe, "Tell me what's going on! You can go to Snack J tonight, you know –why waste any more time?"

"No," said Ken, still with the air of a deer in the headlights, "Not tonight."

"Why the hell not?" demanded Joe, thinking maybe Ken just needed some prodding.

But now Ken was looking like he regretted having said anything. He shoved Joe again, trying to herd him back out the door.

"If not tonight, then _when?"_ asked Joe, backing up though not nearly as quickly as Ken wanted him to, "Tell me when!"

But it was apparent from the tense barrier that was Ken's face that no details would be forthcoming.

A vehement "Don't_ you_ do anything!" were Ken's last words before he shut the door in Joe's face.

Joe stood there for a moment, staring at the door.

This was an improvement in the situation, to be sure, but Joe was not reassured. The fact that Ken wouldn't tell him anything about his supposed "plan," and that he looked all too likely to flake out on whatever it was, convinced Joe that his own work was far from finished.

But Ken had a point –there wasn't much of anything he could accomplish tonight.

So he went home.

0000000000


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before Christmas and Joe found himself standing in a line of people waiting to get into the Snack J, even though it was already getting late. He had forced himself to stay away from the place all day yesterday, spending the day instead at the track, driving like a maniac in an effort to take the edge off his anxiety and his urge to take matters into his own hands regardless of what Ken had said.

But tonight was different; tonight was the last chance for a reconciliation between Ken and Jun before Joe's happy and perfect Christmas morning at Dr. Nambu's villa would be ruined. The small but undeniable part of his mind that was prey to superstition was convinced that a ruined Christmas would be a bad omen for the whole year to follow.

He would not allow that to happen, so as the evening went on, he'd decided that coming to the Snack J was, after all, "minding his own business" –anything that affected the wellbeing of his family was damned well his business, whatever Ken or Jun might say about it!

He was not entirely without hope. He'd driven by Ken's shack on his way here and Ken wasn't home. Joe hoped fervently that he was already inside the Snack J.

He stared up at the large banner hanging on the exterior wall of the Snack J: "Christmas Eve Extravaganza: Bring your Artistry." He dimly remembered seeing that before on a promo flyer, though he still didn't know what it meant. Were they having a dance contest –"Whoever makes the biggest fool of themselves tonight wins!"- or painting murals on the walls?

Eventually he got inside, paid his $5 cover charge and got his hand stamped with a "J" by the pretty girl with the warm brown eyes –but tonight she didn't smile at him. In fact, she barely even looked at him.

Yeah, he thought sadly, he'd screwed things up with her.

He was halfway to the bar, plowing his way through the crowd, before he realized that the music coming from the stage wasn't being played by Jun's band. He should have realized that immediately, as whoever this group was, they had a female vocalist, but then, he had his mind on other things.

So where was Jun, he wondered. Where was Nick? Was Ken here? He stared all around but he didn't see any of them. He could see Ryu, though, cranking out drinks like a real pro for the horde of thirsty customers clustered around the bar. He was getting really good at it, Joe thought. And his tip jar appeared to be stuffed. Maybe Jun would make his holiday stint into a permanent gig. He was wondering how long it would take him to get close enough to the bar to talk to Ryu when he spotted Jinpei nearby, carrying a tray of used glasses and making his way towards the back kitchen. Joe followed in his wake.

As soon as he got close enough to be heard he demanded "Have you seen Ken? Is he here?"

"I haven't seen him," said Jinpei, "Why? Did he tell you he was coming?" Jinpei looked suddenly hopeful.

"No," Joe had to admit, "But he's not at his place –I thought he might be here. Where's Jun?"

Jinpei shrugged in the direction of the nearby stairs. "I think she went up to her room." He paused thoughtfully before adding "She might have been upset about something..."

"Where's Nick?" asked Joe, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," said Jinpei, now looking around himself, "But he's supposed to be emceeing –he's around here somewhere."

Joe had heard enough. He sent the kid on his way, and turned to stare up the stairs to Jun and Jinpei's apartment.

More than likely he'd just make things worse, but he had to try something and talking to Jun seemed to be the only course of action currently available to him.

He was mostly up the stairs when he heard voices on the landing above. Thanks to a curve in the staircase though, he could hear without being seen.

"Oh, Nick," said Jun, in a soft and passionate voice.

_Damn it all to hell,_ thought Joe, horrified, but he couldn't seem to move his legs.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she added, her voice thick with emotion.

Nick murmured some reply that Joe couldn't make out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to!

This was bad. This sounded really bad. It was silent up there now –what the hell were they doing?

He didn't want to know –and yet he had to know. He took a couple silent steps and craned his neck carefully to see…

In the dim light, Jun and Nick were wrapped in an embrace, her face against his neck.

Shit! Joe had seen enough –more than enough! He fled down the stairs as fast as he could without making any noise.

He headed for the bar, blatantly shoving people out his way now –he didn't care! He needed a drink.

Several drinks!

Ryu tried to give him a beer but he demanded a double Scotch -neat. He downed a swig, leaning back against the bar and brooding dourly and nursing his drink…

His Christmas was ruined.

And then the band –whoever they were- finished up their set and the room was filled with applause.

"That was the Raucous Rockers," said a voice Joe had come to utterly detest, "And if they're your new fave, remember their name!"

Nick's voice.

Joe looked up from his now-empty glass to glare across the room at his newest and most hated enemy. Well, most hated after Berg Katse.

There he was, sneered Joe to himself –Nick, standing on the stage, holding a mic and beaming at the crowd like he thought he owned the place. Curse that bastard.

"Next up, it's the talented vocalist Susie Adams, accompanied on keyboard by Terry King!"

Again there was a cacophony of applause and some girl started singing but Joe ignored her. He only had eyes for Nick, now moving away from the stage. He wished he could send a telepathic message –"Die, die, die!"- across the room at him by glare alone.

He cast one more look all around the Snack J. Still no sign of Ken.

He decided he would try contacting Ken on his bracelet. But he couldn't do that in here –too noisy and he couldn't let anyone see him doing it. He set down his glass and headed one more time into the crowd, working his way back towards the kitchen and the door that he knew led from it into the alley out behind.

He was almost to the door when someone emerged from the kitchen to his immediate left, so quickly they bumped into him. Joe staggered before regaining his footing.

And then he saw the careless idiot who'd collided with him.

Nick.

"You!" growled Joe. Subtlety be damned! Nick's eyes widened.

"I need to talk to you!" declared Joe, grabbing Nick by the shoulders and forcing him back through the door behind him and into the alley.

Once there, he shoved Nick up against the brick wall of the neighboring building, pinning him in place with his hands.

"Jun –she's not for you," he said deeply, making an effort to enunciate every word, his face mere inches from Nick's. He was going to make things damned clear, once and for all!

Nick was breathing hard. Hah, thought Joe, his lip curling –he was getting through to him at last and he knew Joe wasn't kidding!

So then why the hell, realized Joe with sudden alarm, was the bastard now _smiling?_

"Oh, I know _that,"_ said Nick.

Whaaaat? Joe's mind spun; this was too easy; something wasn't right here.

"And now I think I know who really _is_ for me," whispered Nick.

To Joe's eternal horror, Nick brought his hands up to his face and began kissing him, on the mouth.

_WHAAAAAT?_

For an instant, Joe was too stupefied to react. It was as if the entire universe had just turned upside down, so utterly bizarre and WRONG was this!

And then, at last, he regained the ability to move and flung himself back, away from Nick. But all Joe could do was stare, so utter was his confusion.

"_What did you do that for?"_ He began wiping his mouth frantically with the back of one hand.

"Hey," said Nick, "If you're not out, I understand. I don't exactly publicize it myself. But I can be discreet, Joe –your secret's safe with me."

And then, _he winked._

The universe slammed itself right way up again, and Joe's brain began to function again…

"I," he said, with more vehemence than he had ever used in his life, "I am _not_ gay!"

"But…" said Nick, staring with confusion.

"But _what?"_ demanded Joe.

"But… you stare at me all the time, you snub girls who want to dance with you, you follow me around –I know that's why you were at my apartment building. And what were you doing rubbing your gun and then pointing it at me if not…"

"I'm not _attracted_ to you, you moron!" hissed Joe, baring his teeth, "I _hate_ you!"

"Hate me?" repeated Nick, indignation now raising the pitch of his voice, "What did I ever do to you?"

Seeing Joe's eyes he hastily added "Besides now, I mean."

"You're messing things up for Jun –that's what you're doing! She's my _family_ and you…"

Joe suddenly paused. _Why_ wasn't his brain working properly?

If Nick was gay, then there couldn't be anything going on between him and Jun.

"Me and Jun?" Nick chuckled. "Jun's the greatest girl there is but I don't like her _that_ way." He raised an eyebrow.

"But I saw you two earlier," said Joe suspiciously, "Wrapped around each other on the landing outside her apartment."

"She was _upset,"_ insisted Nick, "I'm just her shoulder to cry on. She's all worked up over that broody guy, Ken, who comes around sometimes. She's got it _bad_ for him, I can tell you, but she's convinced he doesn't really care or can't let himself care and never will and all that. They had some kind of fight or something and now they're on the outs…"

Joe stared. Maybe it was all starting to make sense…

"She was really hoping he'd come here tonight, Christmas Eve," continued Nick, "For some reason it was important that she see him before tomorrow, but she insisted that _he_ had to come to _her_ to make things right or it wouldn't mean anything."

Ohhh. Joe was still processing all this when suddenly Nick looked frantic.

"Crap!" he said, "Nice talking to you, Joe and, uh… sorry about the, um… my mistake –but I'm supposed to be emceeing the talent competition here tonight! I've got to go back inside!"

He darted past Joe, who was still too busy putting the pieces together in his head to think of stopping him, and went back inside the Snack J. Actually, the further away Nick was from him, the better! He rubbed his mouth again, shuddering in recollection.

And then it hit him –he needed to talk to Ken! Damn, he had stuff to tell him.

And some stuff he would _never_ tell him or anyone else! He rubbed his mouth one last time, shaking his head.

But when he tried to reach Ken on his bracelet, he got no answer.

Joe sighed. He would just have to go out to Ken's airfield and wait for him there. Ken would have to turn up there sooner or later.

He pushed open the door, but as he stepped inside, he heard Nick's voice coming from the stage.

"All right, people, we've got a last minute entry here, the last one of the night in our 'Bring your Artistry' talent competition, so give him a listen and then prepare to fill out your ballots. Everyone, this is Ken Washio."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing; he dashed inside, shoving past people to get a view of the stage.

It really was Ken, standing there under the stage lights, alone now that Nick had walked away. He pushed a shock of his dark hair back from his big, blue eyes and stared out at the audience. He looked miserable, and terrified –the knuckles of his hand that were gripping the neck of a guitar were white- but he also looked determined.

He swallowed, and then he spoke at last.

"This is a song about a soldier," he said, putting the guitar's strap over his shoulder and getting the instrument into position.

Joe looked around frantically. Where was Jun? She _couldn't_ miss _this!_

She was behind the bar, near Ryu. Her eyes had never looked so large and deep, and they were fixed unwaveringly on Ken as her hands gripped the edge of the bar, waiting…

Ken started strumming the guitar –simply and not too fast- but he was nailing all his chord changes smoothly, as far as Joe could tell. He didn't recognize the tune, though it seemed to involve a lot of minor chords –it sounded sad.

_When on Earth had Ken learned to play the guitar?_

And then it hit him… Ken had been holed up in his shack like a hermit, day after day –and he'd been keeping his door locked.

All this time, he'd been in there teaching himself how to play. Joe could just see it in his mind: Ken, holding a guitar, frowning in concentration, while methodically working his way through some "Guitar-playing for Dummies" book or video, practicing over and over, only pausing when someone –like himself- started banging on his door, and then running around in haste to hide the guitar, the book or video…

Joe glanced over at Jun, hoping she appreciated the spectacle that Ken was apparently willing to make of himself in order to impress her or –he choked slightly- to attempt to be _artistic._

But Jun was still just staring, her face unreadable.

And then Ken began to sing.

**_I'm living on the frontlines, home so far away,_**

**_Sometimes hunkered in the trenches,_**

**_Sometimes charging into the fray,_**

**_And death whispers ever in my ear,_**

**'_Today could be the day…'_**

Holy shit, thought Joe, stunned. Ken might not have been much of guitar player, but he could _really_ sing! Who knew? His voice was low, a little husky, but all his notes were clear and true.

**_Used to be, a soldier's girl stayed behind at home,_**

**_He would know that she was safe there,_**

**_Though he would feel so damned alone,_**

**_With just the memory of her love,_**

**_To not become a stone._**

**_But I have you at my side, my comrade in war,_**

**_Your touch, your voice and your beauty,_**

**_Keep me human amidst the horror,_**

**_And restore me, 'cause I'm with you._**

**_It's you that I fight for._**

Ken didn't look up at all and it was pretty clear that he was concentrating for all he was worth on his guitar playing. His voice was rich with sincere emotion, though. He paused briefly between verses, pushed his hair out of his eyes –those big blue eyes- and peered out for an instant at the audience, then cast his long lashes down over them as began singing again.

Joe was convinced that, at that moment, every girl in the place had gone all gooey-eyed and sighed…

**_Waiting for that future day, the great battle won,_**

**_When we cast aside our weapons,_**

**_And walk hand-in-hand in the sun._**

**_No tactics, schemes or strategies,_**

**_No killing anyone._**

**_The Captain of our unit, decisions mine to make,_**

**_I'm the one who bears the burden,_**

**_I'm the one who must never break,_**

**_I'm the one who must remember,_**

**_Our world is what's at stake._**

**_And I have you at my side, in the midst of strife,_**

**_You are my greatest source of strength,_**

**_But also, weakness, in this life._**

**_Wanting to save the world -_and_ you-_**

**_Can stab me like a knife._**

Joe had been too amazed by what he was seeing to pay much attention to what Ken was actually saying, but now…

**_Had to kill you from the sky, for the greater good,_**

**_This Captain couldn't handle it,_**

**_Awash in guilt and in your blood._**

**_Though war and duty called me on,_**

**_I'd frozen where I stood._**

**_The General found me and I got no embrace,_**

**_Said this is war, and duty's all,_**

**_And sent me back to take my place._**

**_And I was only a soldier,_**

**_That day I smacked your face._**

**_A soldier who was frightened, who used a façade,_**

**_To shield his own face, to be stern,_**

**_To punish his beloved comrade._**

**_For making her Captain waver,_**

**_Showing that he is flawed._**

Joe thought he'd been amazed that Ken was willing to learn to play a song and to sing it in front of an audience, but now he was utterly floored.

These lyrics were vague but also way too specific. Ken had to have written them himself.

Ken had written a song. Was it a good song, Joe wondered. Probably not, but did that matter?

_Ken had written a song_ –and a song about Jun, no less! Joe felt his face stretching into a wide grin of glee.

_This was great!_

He looked over at Jun. She still hadn't moved –she looked like she hadn't even _blinked._

But tears were running down her face.

**_But if what I feel's a flaw, it's one I will keep,_**

**_I need to have you at my side,_**

**_Even though the price is so steep._**

**_You are where I am strong, and weak,_**

**_You're in my heart, so deep._**

**_Battles will rage ever on, war's not over yet,_**

**_And I must remain the Captain,_**

**_Till the day victory is met._**

**_But you're in my heart, at my side,_**

**_Please don't ever forget._**

Ken was apologizing, explaining –and it sure looked like it was having the desired effect on Jun. Hell, even Ryu, standing right behind her, was wiping one eye.

**_I'm sorry, for what I did. But I cannot shirk._**

**_When I'm torn 'tween love and duty,_**

**_Until this Captain's done his work,_**

**_I'm sorry that I can't think straight,_**

**_That I'm a hard-ass jerk._**

Joe laughed. He wanted to yell "Hey, that's my line!" but Ken had come to the end of his song and didn't seem to know what to do next. He looked petrified as he stared out at the large and milling crowd.

She's behind the bar, Joe wanted to yell now. _Look behind the bar!_

But of all people, it was Nick who helped Ken out now. Hopping up onto the stage, he grabbed the mic off its stand and, taking Ken's arm, turned him so that he would see that Jun was jumping over the bar and now moving through the crowd towards the stage.

"All right, everyone," said Nick, "That was Ken Washio, and our final contestant in tonight's 'Bring your Artistry' talent competition! If you don't have a voting ballot, you can get one at the podium or at the bar, and that's where the ballot boxes are too! Voting closes in 20 minutes, and results will be announced and prizes awarded in one hour –so nobody leave!"

Ken had stepped off the stage and was now staring into the crowd, trying to get a look at Jun as she approached him. In that moment, Joe realized, Ken didn't know what to expect from her, or what she had thought of his artistic efforts.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, and it was an answer that could not be misinterpreted.

Jun reached Ken and threw her arms around him; and then he responded in kind. Ken's neck and hair was obscuring a lot of her face but it looked to Joe like she was laughing or crying or both. And then she was saying something to Ken –Joe couldn't tell what- that made Ken smile, close his eyes, and hold her that much more tightly.

Joe swore he could hear a great, collective "Awwwww!" rising from the crowd all around them.

It couldn't be denied, Joe thought, it was a very moving scene.

Ken had made things right –or as right as they could be until the war was over- between himself and Jun and tomorrow morning when they were all together around the Christmas tree at Dr. Nambu's place, she would, as she always did, be aglow and gazing at Ken with shining eyes and he too would be lit with inner happiness and contentment.

Joe's family Christmas was saved: mission accomplished!

Except, Joe realized, he couldn't really take any credit for this himself. In the end, it was all Ken's accomplishment.

Nick was passing by, maneuvering skillfully around the masses of people who had begun flailing and gyrating to the thumping beat of the recorded dance music coming from the sound system now.

As much as it pained him, Joe had to acknowledge –at least to himself- that Nick had probably played a bigger role than himself in bringing about Ken and Jun's reconciliation. Just by existing and befriending Jun, he had spurred Ken to do what he would surely otherwise never have done, with apparently marvelous results where Jun was concerned…

With alarm Joe realized that he was staring at Nick, and that Nick was looking straight at him.

And damned if the bastard didn't _wink_ at him again! Joe turned away hastily.

Suddenly he spotted the pretty girl with the warm brown eyes. Suddenly, an assertion of his heterosexuality seemed like a _very_ good idea.

Hell, if Gatchaman could write a song, play guitar and sing in public, then he, Condor Joe of the Science Ninja Team, could –God help him- dance.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?" he asked her, a minute later, hoping the fear of how stupid he was going to look doing it wasn't too visible in his eyes.

She surveyed him coolly, thinking…

"I'm sorry I couldn't before," he added, "Family crisis." He raised one shoulder slightly in a hint of supplication.

And then she smiled; she did have a lovely smile…

"Okay!" and she grabbed his hands and led him into the fray

0000000000

Later, waiting at the bar to get drinks for himself and his dance partner, and smiling in the knowledge that her phone number was now on a piece of paper in his pocket, he realized that Nick was now standing beside him.

"Hurry up, Ryu," he muttered to himself.

But then a thought occurred to him…

And he might as well be blunt, he decided.

"That night you saw me in your apartment building," he informed Nick, "I'd also followed you to that hotel. What were doing _there?"_

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Look," growled Joe, "I was just making sure you weren't up to no good –I'd do that to any guy hanging around Jun."

Nick appeared to be considering, and then he checked his watch and glanced over at the stage.

"Well," he said, pitching his voice so that no one else would hear, "The lead singer for the Demon 5 –you've heard of them?"

"Everyone's heard of _them,"_ snapped Joe. The Demon 5 were globally famous.

"Just checking," continued Nick, smiling now, "So, their lead singer -she's my cousin."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But don't tell anyone –or I'll get badgered to no end with requests to get autographs or to arrange meetings with her or the rest of the band. She keeps a really low profile when she travels on her own so as to not get mobbed by fans –that's why no one knew that she was in town earlier this month. Even the hotel staff are all under the strictest orders to keep her stays there hush-hush!"

Joe recalled some of the photos in the press kit he'd seen… The lead singer did indeed have long, blond hair.

Well, that took care of the last piece in the puzzle then, Joe concluded.

But Nick was staring past him now, towards the stage.

"Gotta go!" he said.

Joe turned and looked towards the stage, where Jun was standing now and holding a bunch of envelopes in one hand and the mic in the other. Nick made his way over to the stage and joined her there.

"Votes have been tallied," announced Jun, waving her handful of envelopes, "And the results are in!"

"I hope _you_ voted for me," said a voice.

Joe turned back around, and there was Ken.

He certainly didn't look depressed anymore, or irritated, miserable or terrified. He just looked damned happy -and also very, very relieved.

"Shit!" said Joe. "I forgot to vote," he admitted, "I was busy…"

On the stage, Jun and Nick announced that the Raucous Rockers had won the 3rd place cash prize.

"Yes," said Ken, "Dancing –I saw that. Hard to miss, really, with your-"

"Shut up!" hissed Joe.

Ken laughed.

He looked, thought Joe, like a massive load had been lifted from his shoulders, even if it might only be for one day –Christmas Day.

Some girl named Erin Wintrow was the 2nd place winner, Nick and Jun were announcing. Jun had her arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Oh, by the way," Joe added, "Nick is gay."

"Yeah, I just learned that from Jun," said Ken, "How'd _you_ find out?"

To Joe's relief, Jun and Nick were now about to announce the 1st place winner and he pretended to be deeply interested –_much_ too interested to reply. According to Jun, the cash prize was $1000.

"And," cut in Nick, taking the mic from Jun, "Our 1st place winner –in addition to the cash prize- will also receive five tickets to the Demon 5 concert here in Utoland on New Year's Day!"

The whole crowd was awestruck. Even Joe was aware that all the tickets to that concert had sold out almost immediately, weeks ago, and were as precious as gold. Jun looked completely surprised too –clearly Nick hadn't told anyone except Joe about his connection to the Demon 5.

"Aaaand, the winner –tonight's biggest vote-getter- is…" Nick paused.

"Ken Washio!"

Ken choked; it was up to Joe to give him a congratulatory thump on the back and shove him into the crowd in the direction of the stage. Jun was nearly jumping up and down, she was so excited. As soon as Ken got up to the stage, she was hugging him.

"Huh," said Jinpei, now appearing at Joe's side and grinning widely, "Maybe now he'll pay off his tab!"

"I don't know," drawled Ryu, materializing behind them and –at last!- handing Joe the drinks he'd ordered "I think he should spend it buying nice things for Jun."

"He'll be a bit late," remarked Jinpei, "Tomorrow's Christmas."

"She won't mind," said Ryu, "Trust me."

Over on the stage, Ken and Jun still had their arms around each other, but the dance music was kicking in again. Ken briefly looked horrified, but permitted Jun to lead him off into the thick of the dance floor.

Hah, thought Joe. Show her some artistry there too, Ken!

But, drinks in hand, he was now scanning the crowd for a pair of warm brown eyes and a nice smile…

"Merry Christmas,' he said contentedly to Jinpei and Ryu, "Merry Christmas."

The End.

0000000000


End file.
